Where Dreams Come True
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: One Shot Companion to The Best Mistake: Jane and Lisbon take Alaina to Disneyland and spend the day as a family. Shameless fluff really


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or Disney

A/N: In October I went to Walt Disney World with my family and I told all of my friends about it. That meant that when I came back and ready to work on The Best Mistake some more I had a lot of requests to have Alaina go to Disney. I thought it was silly at first but then the idea of them as a family in the most magical place on earth wormed it's way into my head. I had to do it.

Warning: this is fluff. By fluff I mean super uber diabetes causing fluff. I hope you don't mind.

For Eva who gave me the idea and Holly you needs something sweet right now.

* * *

Where Drams Come True

When Lisbon saw the sign for Disneyland Lisbon gave a sigh of relief. "Finally." A plane ride and a bus trip with a nineteen month old was never exactly fun, it was worse since she was six months pregnant and desperately needed to pee.

It had been Jane's idea right before Alaina's first birthday to take her to Disneyland. Lisbon had thought she might be a little young but it didn't take much arm-twisting to convince her that three days with the whimsical characters from her childhood was worth it any time. Of course she hadn't been pregnant when the plans were made, so no riding on Space Mountain for her.

Alaina was sleeping on Jane's lap; her head thrown back against his chest and her mouth slightly open. She'd been up most of the night from the excitement, it was no small wonder she was asleep now. The little girl was still asleep when the Disney bus pulled to a stop outside of the resort hotel, only blinking open her eyes when her father stood up. "Alaina, look where we are," Jane told her, letting her see out the window.

"Mickey Mouse?"

"Not yet," Lisbon said with a laugh, getting to feet with a low groan. She was showing more with her second pregnancy, what a surprise there but at least she wasn't too ungainly yet. She was just glad that their bags would be delivered to their room; she didn't want to carry things around yet. "We have to check into our room first and then we'll go to the park to meet Mickey."

"Mickey! Mickey!"

There was no stopping Alaina's chants once they got off the bus, as soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel Jane set Alaina down and slipped her tiny hand into her mother's. "I'll got check us in, why don't you find the bathroom?"

Lisbon made a face at him annoyed that he knew she needed to use the facilities but Jane just grinned. She rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the ladies room with Alaina tagging along. He was at the counter getting their room and park passes when she came out. "Is this your family?" the perky woman asked.

Jane glanced back and grinned at his two girls. "Yes they are."

She blushed, ducking her head slightly. They'd been a real family for over a year now, but only married for three months. Still, Jane didn't seem fazed at all, as if they had been married for years.

"Daddy go see Mickey!" Alaina exclaimed.

"Room first," Jane declared, putting his arm around his wife and steering their family to their room.

Like everything else at the park, the room was covered in Mickey Mouse heads which made Lisbon think that the big rat was already overexposed, but she ignored it took the opportunity to change into something cooler. Pregnancy and ninety-degree heat did not agree. Jane obviously had the same idea, since Alaina's birth he'd actually taken to buying new clothing beyond his work suits. Now Lisbon smiled at him wearing shorts and a cool button down shirt, she never thought she would see the day but then again, she never really thought she'd be his wife either. Lisbon also picked out a little blue dress with Cinderella and her coach done in smocking, for Alaina to wear. Almost everything she'd brought with them had something related to Disney characters; yes she was becoming one of _those_ moms.

Alaina was turning into quite the beauty; her father always said that it was no surprise considering who her mother was though Lisbon would say it came from her father. Their daughter's hair was wavy like her mom's and she looked adorable with it pulled back into two pig tales. Her eyes looked on the bluish side of blue-green in her little blue dress, but she was always in motion, darting from one side of the room to the other. She never could stay still and she wore both of her parents out as they chased her all day. But all she had to do was smile, the same angelic grin of her father, and she could have anyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Go see Mickey! Go see Mickey!"

"All right," Lisbon told her with a laugh, "we're going to go see Mickey."

"Yay!" she jumped up and down in her little white shoes.

It was a bit of a hassle getting the stroller onto the bus, no way was Alaina going to be able to walk around the park all day. And Lisbon remembered the upside of being pregnant; three men immediately jumped up and offered her their seat on the bus. She sat down and smugly smiled at Jane who was left to fend for himself since it was standing room only.

Alaina sat down in her mother's lap, happily chattering away as the bus pulled out of the park. The nice old lady sitting next to Lisbon smiled at her. "She's a beautiful girl."

Lisbon beamed. "Thank you."

"She looks just like you."

"Yes, but she's her Daddy's girl," she admitted, nodding to her husband.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be twenty months in two weeks," Lisbon told her.

"And you're having another already?"

This time she had to nod again. Jane gave her a wicked grin, "I didn't waste any time." Lisbon smacked him for that while the old woman chuckled.

"Well you have a beautiful family," the woman told them.

Jane and Lisbon both exchanged soft smiles and he took her hand, holding it lightly in his. Their matching wedding rings gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the window. Jane wearing a wedding ring wasn't unusual, this one was just a little thinner than his old one and made of white gold to match the engagement ring he'd given her.

It took several months to get a yes out of her but it didn't take nearly as long for the wedding. Jane had insisted that the wedding take place before their second child was born and she had told him that it would have to happen before she resembled a cow in her wedding dress. Lisbon might have stressed over getting a real wedding planned in such a short time frame but Jane had just smiled and magically gotten it together. Small, intimate but beautiful, even her brothers had grudgingly admitted it was nice and put on a good face even if they still were having to come around to the fact that Jane was the groom. Her brothers were having a hard time forgiving him for the past, but the fact that she and Alaina were happy and he'd finally done right by their sister went a long way.

She looked down at their wedding rings; it was still taking some getting used to. Sometimes she wondered if Jane missed his old one, if a part of him still longed for his old family. It was true that she encouraged him to stay open about them; she'd even found some old framed photographs of Charlotte and Angela and placed them in the study of their house. Lisbon wanted Jane to know that she didn't want to try and erase that past; she also wanted Alaina to know about her big sister when she was old enough to really understand. But none of that could really erase that tiny bit of fear that she was just the consolation prize, a close second to what he really wanted.

She had those moments of doubt, but more often then not Jane found ways to make her realize her doubts were senseless. She saw it in the peace in his eyes, the happiness of his smile when he saw their daughter laugh, the way he the stunned look he'd had when he saw her walking down the aisle. Like her wedding ring she'd been the one to pick up their wedding bands a week before the wedding. Somewhere between that time Jane had managed to sneak hers out of the house and have it engraved. She'd been surprised at the wedding reception to find "My Savior" in script on the inside of her band, it had touched her that Jane had done that but annoyed her a little too. Jane always had to one up her, she felt bad that she hadn't had his band engraved and she'd tried to rectify that…of course Jane refused to take his wedding ring off.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alaina shouted, drawing Lisbon out of her thoughts. Lisbon smiled and rested her cheek on the top of her daughter's head. Why was she thinking these things at the "most magical place on earth"?

"Alaina, look," Jane said. He picked up Alaina and turned her around so she could look out the window. "There it is."

Sleeping Beauty's castle was big and beautiful as the bus pulled up the gates. Immediately all of the kids got excited, Alaina was no exception. She started cheering and probably would have jumped up and down on her mother's tummy if her father hadn't picked her up and into his arms.

The bus lurched to a stop and Lisbon grabbed the seat to keep from falling onto the floor. The baby let out a flurry of kicks inside of her and she pressed a hand to the spot. When she looked up she saw Jane smiling softly at her. "Your son is excited too," Lisbon told him, making Jane grin.

"He'll get to experience this too in a couple of years."

Jane had declared that this baby was going to be a boy and while Lisbon had told him that she hoped he was wrong if only to tease him about it, she'd been happy too when her doctor confirmed his guess. Now Alaina was going to have a little brother and her parents were still arguing over names.

It took a while for people to file off of the bus and even longer to stand in line to have their passes scanned and every single bag searched. Finally they all spilled out into the park and they were in Downtown Disney with a magnificent view of the castle. Jane had Alaina in his arms; she was gaping at the castle with wide excited eyes. "What do you think, sweetheart? Isn't beautiful?"

"Yes!" she shouted and turned up to look at her Daddy. "Go see princess! Belle! Go see Belle!"

"In a minute," Jane told her. He handed Lisbon their daughter while he grabbed the camera. "We need to get the requisite photo here."

"Shouldn't it be a _family_ photo?" Lisbon pointed out.

"If you insist," Jane replied with a grin. A young couple with buttons proudly displaying their honeymoon status was strolling by and Jane got the groom to snap a couple pictures of the three of them…well three an a half.

Lisbon grimaced at the picture when she saw it on the screen. "I look pregnant."

"Hmm, I wonder why?" he said as he put Alaina in her stroller, it was a bit like harnessing a bee at the moment. He straightened up and grinned at her, pulling her up against him so he could give her a very tender kiss. "You look beautiful," Jane told her, his free hand gently rubbing the round bulge of her stomach.

He always knew how to make her feel pretty again. "Okay," Lisbon said stepping away, "let's stop before we get kicked out for lewd behavior."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

Jane waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she pointedly pushed Alaina's stroller towards the big castle.

The first part of the park they went to was Fantasyland of course, Lisbon chose to go on the Small World ride first because it was one of the strongest memories of her childhood trip to Disney World…besides it was one of the few rides she could go on in her pregnant state. Alaina loved it; it took a lot of effort to keep her from standing up in the boat and dancing to the song.

The carrousel was next with Alaina choosing a horse with a pink painted bow in it's mane to ride on, Lisbon chose to sit on the bench for that one, spinning around and around was not good for her morning sickness. The next item on their list was the Fantasy Faire to meet the Disney princesses and fairies. The embarrassing moment occurred when Alaina broke free from her mother's side and ran straight towards Belle shouting "Belle! Belle!"

It was a good thing her father had quick reflexes and stopped her from barging into another family's picture. When their time did come Belle was very sweet happy to meet "the little princess". After that it took everything they could to pry Alaina away from the "bootiful princess", she was almost in tears until she saw Cinderella and the whole thing started all over again.

Fantasyland morphed into Frontierland where Alaina was immediately drawn to the ranch with the goats, sheep and cows. Jane helped Alaina pet a tiny little lamb and Lisbon snapped at least twelve pictures of that moment. The smell of the livestock wasn't good for her but the smell of the barbecue place next door was making her mouth water.

"Your son wants chicken and coleslaw," she declared.

Jane laughed and picked Alaina up into his arms. "Sounds good to me, what do you think, honey? Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

The restaurant was packed with other likeminded families and strollers filled the aisles a decent bluegrass band was playing and everyone was wearing costumes to mimic the old west. Lisbon cared more about the smells coming from the kitchen then what the décor looked like but Alaina loved any kind of music.

She was standing by her stroller and doing her rendition of dancing which basically consisted of her jumping up and down and waving her arms. Lisbon laughed and watched her daughter enjoy herself. Alaina didn't stay still until her father came with their food and she crawled into her daddy's lap to steal a few bites of barbeque chicken and cornbread.

After lunch came the trek to Toontown where Alaina finally got to meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse. While Lisbon watched a lot of kids run screaming from the big-eared mouse, her daughter ran _to_ them so she could hug them all. Touring the homes was fun and Alaina really liked the car ride with Roger Rabbit.

But the hot sun was beating down on Lisbon and it was making her very uncomfortable. Hot, tired and feeling sick only made everything worse. Her considerate husband noticed and looked at her concerned. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just need to sit down for a minute," she told him and he immediately escorted her to a nearby bench.

"Daddy?" Alaina asked, wondering why they were stopping.

"Mommy needs to rest for a minute," Jane told her. Lisbon was happy to get off her feet for a moment and sip some water. "You need anything?"

"Something to help me cool down," she told him.

"I know what you need," Jane told her and his eyes sparkled, Lisbon was immediately suspicious. She knew her husband too well, he had something special in mind and that didn't guarantee that she would like it.

Alaina did what she could to sit in her mother's lap, which wasn't as easy as it used to be, soon enough she wouldn't be able to do it at all which was a little sad for Lisbon. So for now she would hold her tight and enjoy it while it lasted.

He came back sooner than she thought with a plastic cup of what looked like some kind of ice cream in pineapple juice, basically Cho's worst nightmare in a cup. "When I explained my pregnant wife was overheated I was able to cut the line," Jane told her with a grin.

"What is this?" She asked as she took the cup from him and one of the plastic spoons, hmm he wanted to share. Well she'd have to see about that.

"A Dole whip."

"And that is?"

"Proof it helps to do a little research before taking a trip."

She glared at him before digging her spoon into the treat. It turned out to be the creamiest pineapple soft serve ice cream she'd ever had. "Oh my God! I want to take a bath in this thing."

"That might be kind of sticky," Jane pointed out, trying to dig his spoon into the treat but she held it out of his reach, "but you would taste pretty good I imagine."

His brazenness made her blush and gave him time to steal a big bite of the ice cream. Jane nodded his head at the taste, dipping in his spoon again to pull out a smaller bite for Alaina to try. Their daughter opened her mouth obediently and tried the sweet ice cream. "More!"

Jane laughed and served her up another bite of ice cream. "I had a feeling that this would do the trick." Then he pointed to a nearby building. "Looks like there is a show starting in a few minutes, why don't we check it out."

She knew immediately this was just so she could rest for a half an hour in an air-conditioned building. Her husband was always conscious of her condition and protective, sometimes to the point of annoyance but it was a welcome change from her first pregnancy. So Lisbon took Jane's hand and let him lead the way.

His plans proved successful to a point, a nice long rest out of the hot sun did wonders for rejuvenating Lisbon. But Alaina had succumbed to the excitement and fell asleep not long after the lights went out. Her parents just smiled and put her still asleep in her stroller and continued on through the park, eventually making it to Tomorrowland.

The People Mover was going around over their heads while they found another shaded bench to sit while Alaina finished her little nap. Lisbon looked over and saw the entrance to Space Mountain with a short wait line for once. "Hey, why don't you go on Space Mountain?"

Jane looked at her a little surprised. "You mean I have your permission?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I can't go on it, Alaina's too young and now she's asleep. We'll just be sitting here anyways; one of us might as well enjoy ourselves. Since I know you have the excitement of a ten year old boy, you must love those things."

"Those _things_ are roller coasters that are designed specifically to incite fear and excitement to increase adrenaline to enhance the experience."

"Like I said, you love them." He grinned in reply and Lisbon nudged him, "So, go. Have fun, I'll sit here and keep an eye on your kids."

Jane still hesitated but probably saw that Lisbon would be disappointed if he didn't go and enjoy himself for a moment. So he smiled and kissed her softly before getting up and bounding straight for the roller coaster.

Lisbon watched him go happily, he really was free now. She couldn't find a trace of the depression and sadness that she'd seen for nearly a decade. It had started with Alaina's birth and then their reconciliation; Red John's death had sealed it completely. Now she was free too though, free with the knowledge that he wasn't going to leave or be killed by the monster they'd been chasing. No, now they were both happy and in love, with one baby and another on the way. There wasn't such a thing as happily ever after.

But this was as close as anyone could get.

Alaina finally began to stir and she blinked open her eyes. "Mommy?"

Her mother smiled and picked her up to set her on her lap. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?"

But the toddler was looking around. "Daddy? Daddy?"

"Daddy will be back soon," she assured her daughter, "he just went on a ride." Sure enough, Jane did come back a few minutes later looking invigorated. "Did you have fun?" she asked him with a grin."

"As I said, it is how they are designed."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we still have the rest of the park to explore."

There was a river ride with Huck Finn and two more trips to Fantasyland to ride flying elephants at Alaina's insistence before it was finally time for Lisbon's treat of the trip. The Blue Bayou was the restaurant she'd been looking forward to from the moment they started planning the trip to Disneyland and Jane had promised that he would indulge her desire for Creole food and watching the boats for Pirates of the Caribbean pass by…provided they went on the ride first.

So after watching pirates take over the town, the Jane family got to enjoy jambalaya and seafood gumbo and for desert, crème brulee. By the end of the meal they were all stuffed to the gills and more than satisfied with their experience.

Afterwards the sun had set and they headed straight for Sleeping Beauty's castle to get a good spot for the show at the end. Several other families had the same idea and Lisbon and Jane found a spot in the courtyard and they both sat down on the pavement. Alaina chose Lisbon's lap to sit on and her mother leaned back against Jane's chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his cheek against her hair and occasionally pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

Finally the fireworks startled and Alaina was dazzled by them immediately. "Mommy look!" She explained, pointing out pudgy finger up to the sky. The display was breathtaking, in time to classic Disney tunes and the sky alight with dozens of colors. Then an animatronic Dumbo flew over their heads and Alaina got really excited. Finally the big finale came with a gorgeous explosion of lights and sound that had everyone cheering and clapping.

But once the fireworks were over the mass exodus began. Jane and Lisbon were no exception, it was well time for their daughter to go to sleep and they still had another day at the park to look forward to. Lisbon assumed that Alaina would fall asleep on the bus ride back to the resort hotel but she'd underestimate how much the fireworks had energized her little girl.

She was still wide-awake when they made it back to the room and chattering up a storm. Jane took care of changing Alaina and trying to get her ready for bed while Lisbon took a quick shower since the day had left her a sweaty mess. Finally all three of them were clean and in pajamas and Alaina was crawling all over her parents in the big king sized bed.

Lisbon lay down on her back while Jane did what he normally did: encouraged Alaina to feel her mommy's growing belly. Alaina was still trying to figure out how mommy's tummy now had a baby inside of it.

Jane grinned and put his own larger hand over Alaina's and pressed it onto Lisbon's stomach. "Alaina, what is this?"

"Baby," she replied dutifully, flashing a smile full of perfect baby teeth.

"That's right," he told her, "your baby brother."

"How?"

Lisbon and Jane exchanged looks and she smiled at him. "Daddy will answer that one."

He didn't look too happy with being left with that can of worms, but Jane was a master at getting out of uncomfortable situations. "Well, your brother is inside Mommy's tummy because that is where he lives right now until he's ready to come out."

"Nice save," Lisbon said earning her a mock glare.

Alaina wasn't paying attention; she was running her little hands over her mother's belly having accepted her father's explanation. The baby had been fairly quiet all day but now chose this moment to make himself known. Before now, Alaina had never really noticed when her brother kicked, probably because he hadn't kicked hard enough for her to really feel it much. But now his existence was unmistakable when he kicked hard right up against his older sister's hand.

She let out a frightened shriek and immediately darted to the other side of the bed to crawl behind her daddy, whimpering a little. Her parents were laughing though which probably only made it worse, now she was also embarrassed.

"It's okay," Jane told her reaching around his back to pull her on to the other side of him, "It's all right, Alaina. That was just your brother saying hello."

"Hello?"

He nodded. "Yes, he wants to meet his big sister. Don't you want him to meet you?"

Alaina didn't look sure at all, but finally decided to be brave. She crawled back over to her mother and put her hands on the round swell of her belly again. "Brudda," she babbled, "Helloooo, brudda! Helloooo!"

On cue, the baby let out another series of kicks but this time his sister wasn't so easily frightened. "Mommy! Brudda say hello!"

"Yes he is," Lisbon agreed, putting her hand over Alaina's. "He's also saying that he loves his big sister very much."

Then Alaina leaned down as she'd seen her father do many times. "I wuv you, brudda," and she kissed her mother's tummy.

That made tears spring in her eyes, ones she couldn't blame on the hormones. Lisbon met Jane's gaze and saw that he was smiling softly too, clearly touched by their daughter's gentle and innocent heart. "It's time for bed, baby," Jane told her gently, "say good night to your brother."

"Gah night, brudda," Alaina said, kissing mommy's tummy again. Lisbon pulled her daughter close to give her a kiss good night too.

It took a little while but Alaina was finally asleep in her little travel cot beside the dresser. The TV was on to some cooking show while her parents finished getting ready for bed. Lisbon was exhausted, being pregnant was enough but walking all day would also do the trick. She collapsed into the bed, underneath the Mickey Mouse print covers.

She had her eyes closed and was drifting a little when she felt Jane slide in beside her and then pull her into his arms. His hands rested on her stomach and she grinned, turning to look at him. "Are you going to say good night to your son?"

"Of course," Jane replied smiling into her eyes. His smile grew when he felt the baby kick again against his palm. He sat up and moved over so he was eyelevel with her belly. "Hello, little boy. Daddy can't wait to see you, especially since right now he's outnumbered by women."

She lightly smacked his shoulder and another flurry of kicks were prodded out of her son. "Actually he's pretty mad at you right now."

"Oh really?"

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah, he's at Disneyland but he doesn't even get to see it."

Jane laughed a little and splayed both hands over her belly. "Well, son. Don't worry, I'll take you here too in a couple of years. Maybe this time your mother will get to ride again provided she isn't pregnant again."

She hit him again, harder this time. "It better not happen or Mommy will kill Daddy."

"Don't listen to her, she loves me…most of the time." Lisbon merely grunted in reply and Jane grinned. The baby kicked one more time, a little softer now. Jane leaned down and pressed a kiss right below her navel. "I love you."

He sat up, moving back over to lie down next to Lisbon and draw her into his arms once more. Jane gently stroked her arm, which was sweet and tender, but Lisbon was wise to his tricks. "Don't even think about it," she declared, putting any amorous thoughts out quickly. "I'm way too tired."

"You've been looking beautiful all day," he pointed out, "and I've been very good at keeping my hands off your in public…most of the time."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been fat, sweaty and pregnant all day."

"Like I said, beautiful."

Lisbon looked up into his face. "God that was a good line." Jane grinned and leaned over to give her a very sweet and passionate kiss. She sighed in approval and let him kiss her for a moment before pulling away, "But I'm still tired."

"You're a tease, woman."

"Don't like it, you shouldn't have married me."

Jane grinned. "Oh no, marrying you only proved that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world."

She smiled, cracking open her eyes. "I won't argue with that." Lisbon leaned up to kiss him again, very softly before lying her head on his chest to go back to sleep.

Tomorrow would be the Peter Pan ride, a tea party with Alice in Wonderland and dinner in the castle with the princesses.

But tonight was just the quiet stillness of being a family in every sense of the word.

A dream come true for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: Awwww I love Alaina too LOL I hope you guys like this little one shot, more to come. I anticipate I'll have to write the wedding next as everyone has been requesting it. Any more suggestions just leave them in the reviews, PM me or find me on twitter. You never know if I'll be inspired or not LOL


End file.
